


Happy Kisses

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [486]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Where do you think you're going to go with your pants on your head?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 November 2016  
> Word Count: 183  
> Prompt: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
> Summary: "Where do you think you're going to go with your pants on your head?"  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Ann and Vassago. So I decided to continue with my headcanon that Ann's first daughter died to become part of Vassago, and went into their backstory a bit for a happy moment. I haven't written too many of those so far.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"What are you doing, you silly girl?" Ann asks, grinning at her laughing eighteen-month-old daughter. "Where do you think you're going to go with your pants on your head?"

"Me goes out," is the reply as the girl turns around in a circle, clapping her hands.

Ann scoops her daughter up into her arms to press kisses to her face. "You can't go outside with your pants on your head, Alissa. What will you cover your bottom with?"

"Mama!" Alissa squeals happily, squirming in Ann's arms to get away from the kisses. Neither she nor her mother notices the pants falling to the floor. Finally she reaches up to press her hands to Ann's cheeks in an attempt to stop the kisses. "No more kissy."

Ann cuddles her close, inhaling the fresh, clean scent that is only her daughter's. She moves to sit in the rocking chair. "No kisses for my Alissa? You make Mama sad."

Alissa puts her hands on Ann's face again and leans up to blow a raspberry on her cheek before giggling. "Wuv Mama."

"I love you, too, Alissa."


End file.
